


welcome to hell

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Battle for Dominance, F/M, M/M, OT3, Pregnancy, badfic, purposefully horrible, tsundere! hakuryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ew wtf” hakuryuu said, blushing as he stared at bo TH THE HOT PPL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to hell

T was a cul mo rn in the de ad of dah nighto. Morgianananana walk in the bed room, seeeee alibnanana and hakuryuuuururururuuur, an d bu rst in to t EA RS!!! G ASP U!!!! 

“wat wron!!!!” pakuryuu adked, walki n oba to dah hot ladeh.

“i---- preggerz!!!” she sobbbu-ed, falling on dah bed in a GONY!!!!

Alibanana GASPED, hold ing his chIN LIKE KENKI KEN-CHAN,,,, “IM SO HAPPY!!!!”

“goddammit u weeb” yuuyuyuyu said to banana bana, gl a ring.

Mor sat up , t e a ry orb s uu sataring at bot h of them, mea n in ger eyes went 2 tots diff directions, like zayn and 1d.

“it 1 urs.” 

“w HAT???” “N A NI???”

“shut th e fuck ur mou th, weeb!!!” hakuryuuuyuuyu s HOUTED at bananan bana bali bo bama.

“b UT WHICH ONE?????” alibanana fie fay fo fama gana na asked.

“idk, but I love u BOTH!!!” she SCRCHED. 

“ITS DAIJOBU I LOVE U BOTH TOO” alibanana screeched back.

“ew wtf” hakuryuu said, blushing as he stared at bo TH THE HOT PPL.

Alibanan turned to him, and g r INNED m is hankerhceifly, “u kno u want the d.”

“…DO NOT” pakuryryuyuryuryruryru ryuuji shouted back, blushing TSUNDERELY.

“I lo v e.” morg said, SMOOCHING ALIBABA AND HAKURYUU AT THE SAME TIME. How is rhat poss. Idek.

Aliabnaan turned to hockey and THEIR TONGUES BAB T TT LLE D FOR D OM IN ANCeee!!!!

The baby was BOTH OF THEIRS!!!!

Gasp,

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in clas s everyone was staring h ELP


End file.
